Dancing With Tears In My Eyes
by dancers of the night
Summary: Tea lied to Yami about her past and who she hangs out with. He breaks up with her hoping She will never lie to him again. Will They get back together? Songfic/one-shot Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Kesha. not the best summery


**Dancer: Hey y'all It's been two years since I've had an account on fanfiction and if you really want to know how long I have been on here before an account it would be 6months before I got an account. Anyways I would like to thanks_ Atem's Sister Atea_**** for editing this. I know I haven't updated my other stories in a while but I've had writers block and my life has been getting in the way lately too. Anyways hope y'all enjoy this.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Yugioh or the song Dancing With Tears In My Eyes by Kesha.**

_Here we go, welcome to my funeral  
__Without you, I don't even have a pulse__  
All alone, it's dark and cold  
With every move I die_

I look around me at the people inside this club. They are all having fun, drinking, and having a good time. I was dancing along with Mai and Serenity since they said I needed to have fun. But I couldn't take it…not without your hands on my hips on the dance floor like every Saturday night after you got off work.

I feel so alone and cold without you here. I know I have treated you badly and I didn't mean to. I just feel so dead inside without you…nobody understands the pain that I'm going through without you here standing beside me. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me and I ruined it.

_Here I go; this is my confession, no  
Lost cause, nobody can save my soul  
I am so delusional  
with every move I die_

I know that I lied to you about what my friends were like, I told you they were the best people and they didn't do drugs or hang out with the wrong crowd…which included me. You were mad at first when you found out that I had lied to you but you were fine with it after I explained that I felt like I would lose you. You told me you didn't care and you forgave me. I know I screwed up worse this time and that nobody can save me from this hurt but you. Please come back and save me even though I hurt you. Just please come back because I love you very much…more than life itself.

I look up from the ground and I could have sworn it was you walking toward me. Your amethyst eyes had sparkles in them like they used to. Your blond lightning-strike bangs swinging back and forth as you walk and your spiked black, crimson-tipped hair standing the way it did that no one could figure out how you did it though you told everyone it was natural but no one believed you but you didn't care. Your strong and confident posture gave people the sense that you were a dangerous but great man which was really true. You deserve a lot better than me but you said that I was the one for you…but now after I ruined things between us you knew to break up with me.

My hand rose in front of me as you grabbed my hand. I blinked and saw it was not you but some random guy from the dance floor wanting to know if I wanted to dance with him. I just said no and sighed. I so wished that was you.

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

My life is what I had lied to you about and some other things I will not mention. You got mad because I had destroyed your trust in me. Oh I wish I could get it all back from you. If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't lie to you. I want you with me Yami. I really would do anything for you to get that trust and love back like we used to. This whole two weeks have been hell on Earth for me and I am sure it's the same for you too but I am more broken then you because I hate myself for what I did to you. I would jump off a bridge if you told me to or shoot something if you said so. I would even rob a bank or get my skin dyed blue. Just for you but I know it would be more than just that to get your trust back. A lot more than just that.

You told me that you would love me no matter what…it sickens me that you don't love me anymore but then again what sickens me even more is myself. I had hurt you so many times so I know I deserve this though I want to say I don't deserve this….but I do. It is all my fault anyways.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
With every move I die_

Traitorous tears started to pour from my eyes. I had to wipe them away fast before my friends came by to see what was wrong though they know. They do know what is wrong with me though they tell me that it's nothing big. They didn't know how much I loved you….they would laugh in my face if I had told them.

I felt so numb to the people around me since you left. I felt like things go by fast without me knowing it and people say things to me and I don't even remember what they say. I really try and listen but all I can think of is you. That's all I think of anymore. Everything I see just reminds me of you…it's like I'm dying inside without you.

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted, the love of my life  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
With every move I die_

I feel like I'm fading away from society without you. You were my entire world, the one who had stolen my heart. I know I messed up but please come back and pick up the broken pieces of my heart and put it back together. You are the one that made me strong, loving, and start to care in this world but without you nothing means anything anymore. It's like I'm a barren wasteland full of old junk now since you moved all of your things out of me. Your love and your trust.

_When did I become such a hypocrite?  
__Double life, lies that you caught me in  
Trust me, I'm paying for it  
With every move I die_

You had asked me once when I started in the life I was in now, the drinking, drugs, and not caring about life. Funny you would ask that after I had lied to you of course I told you but once again I lied to you…and I know you would figure it out by now. My life is really just full of lies and it always has been. My real story that I really wanted to tell you was that I was five when everything went down to Hell…

I was really in a loving family but I was in kindergarten when it happened. My house had caught on fire and both my parents and my future sibling had died in that house. I had absolutely nothing left and was left in an adoption agency. It wasn't long till I was adopted and at first they were both caring and loving parents. They couldn't have a child of their own so they thought they would go adopt a child, which was me. But after about a year had passed, things went down badly. They were running out of money so my step-father started to deal drugs, and to help, my step-mother decided to be a prostitute.

Things started to change between the two and I tried so hard to get my schoolwork done, my jobs, and to help them out all throughout middle school. Yes, I did have a job in middle school but it was just mowing lawns…but it help pay the bills. They both finally got divorced and I was left with my step-mother and my step-father not wanting anything to do with me since he blamed everything that had happened on me.

After that my step-mother started to abuse me but not badly enough to the point where I couldn't hide it or couldn't move. I was more of a slave to her than anything else. Then some of the guys she brought home sometimes looked at me a little too closely…specially the first time. I never will forget that night. I still have nightmares about it. I cried and when everyone found out at school my freshman year that I wasn't a virgin I was made fun of and had no friends. I tried so hard not to go to the dark side and to keep up my grades but that was when I stop caring. I got into drugs and sometimes had sex with people I didn't even know but what was I supposed to do when my three jobs didn't help pay the bills, my drugs, and the food for me and my step-mother?

I know that's not what I had told you but it would be now…even though I would still leave spots out but I would tell you more in the future when I was ready, and I would promise this time especially, I wouldn't lie to you anymore though I had promise to you no more secrets this time for real.

_On the floor, I'm just a zombie  
Who I am is not who I want to be  
I'm such a tragedy  
With every move I die_

Then Joey came up to me. His blond hair longer then it was a couple of years ago and his brown eyes looking at me closely…more worried than anything else. He took my hand and told me to come dance with him….He wasn't giving me a choice but a demand. Out of all my friends you liked Joey best. And he liked you a lot…since you did call Joey my brother most of the time since he acted like it and he sort of is my brother since he knows me the best. He was the only one I could tell how much I loved you. He had also told me how much you had loved me and still do but he also agreed with you…I had screwed this up big time. Joey was mad at me at first but he can never stay mad at me long specially with food. You know how much he is a pig…him and, Serenity's boyfriend, Tristan.

Joey put his hands on my hips and tired to make me dance with him though I don't dance like I used to specially without you. I just don't have the energy and he doesn't feel like you at all. You made me realized dancing was my biggest dream. I should follow it and move on with my new life. But since you have left, dancing means absolutely nothing to me anymore.

_I have destroyed our love, it's gone  
Payback is sick, it's all my fault_

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes__  
Just fighting to get through the night__  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
With every move I die_

I got off the dance floor with Joey following me asking me if I was alright though he knew I wasn't. Once I didn't answer him he walked away towards Mai and started to talk with her. Probably about me but at that moment I didn't care. Tears started to pour down my eyes again and this time I did not trust my voice at all. If I opened my mouth I knew I would choke on my own tears or couldn't even speak.

I walked over to the bar and sat down on the stool. Thank whoever was watching me that I was twenty one.... that was probably the best thing that has happened to me besides you but you are now gone though.

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside  
I've wasted, the love of my life  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
With every move I die_

_Ohh, this is it, I am really gone this time  
Ohh, never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind_

The guy at the bar gave me a beer on the house since I was crying and I wouldn't say what I wanted. I took a drink out of it and the next thing I knew I've at least drank about five to ten glasses of beer. I normally wouldn't even drink two and I know you knew this. I looked around in my blurry state to see Mai and Joey in a bickering fight and Serenity was trying to clam Mai down. I decide to go outside to get a walk and get a breather in. Specially to smoke, I really needed to do that. I was starting to get that ache feeling when I needed to.

_I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
Just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)  
With every move I die_

_I'm faded, I'm broken inside__  
I've wasted, the love of my life  
I'm losing it (losing it, losing it)_

I went out the front of the club door and took a cigarette out and lit it. I took a breath in from it and the smoke came back out of my mouth letting out the air. It felt good though I knew this was bad for me. I started to walk on the side walk tripping here and there…I didn't realize were I was going. I decide to cross the road were the crosswalk was. The crossing sign said WALK…I could tell that since it was so close to me.

I heard a screech coming toward me but I didn't realized what it was till I was on the ground feeling warm stuff pouring around me. I looked closer to see red….what was this pool of red water that surrounded me? I felt it and I had to think a moment…it was blood. I felt the top of my head to see more of it…I was bleeding. That was when I thought of you Yami. I wanted you beside me with your arms wrapped around me to comfort me…but I felt cold with this warm dark red blood surrounding me.

_With every move I die_

**Yami Pov**

I was in my kitchen thinking about you. I missed you so much Tea. I really didn't know what to do without you…but you had to know how much you hurt me with your lying…but I wasn't lying that you were the one for me. I felt it and knew it was you that I wanted to live with me forever. I just had to break up with you to show you that our relationship couldn't be about lies….and I specially didn't want that. But I was going to get back with you…maybe about a month or maybe two months tops at the most hoping you would learn from this. I couldn't live without you and I knew that already…and I hope you did too. Without you Tea I feel like I'm dying on the inside every little move I make…but with you lying about yourself to make you look better for me doesn't help me, especially when I have a little brother to take care of.

My parents had died just a couple of years ago making my brother a rebellious fourteen year old…and still a rebellious sixteen year old. He has done a lot of drugs and I try to turn him away from that but don't you see? I have to deal with him all the time so you didn't have to lie to me about your past or what you do. I understand what you've gone through, I could've helped you. I just wish that you were here in my arms and not so far away from me.

"Hey bro, come here!" I heard Yugi call me from the living room.

"What is it?" I asked. I looked over to the front door open and Joey standing on the porch. I looked at him confusedly.

I gently move Yugi out of the way and close the front door where I am outside with Joey. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears.

"Joey?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

We stood there in silence for a while till he spoke to me.

"Tea is dead." My eyes grew big and I looked at him as if he were crazy. I shook my head no and leaned on the wall for support.

"No. S-s-she can't be dead," I whispered.

"She was hit by a drunk driver and she was walking drunk herself," he said as if I didn't say anything at all. Joey knew that I was waiting for a month or two to ask Tea out again so he was the only friend of hers that knew that…course the only one that cared about me too.

I felt tears pour down my eyes as I slid down the front door on my bottom. I looked at him again. "We were supposed to have a life together…this time no lies," I whispered to him. He bent down to my level and sighed.

"I know Yami. I know. I'm so sorry."

"I loved her Joey…so much… I would do anything for her," I whispered. With that I cried… I cried my heart and soul out. Joey left me on the porch with my brother coming out. I knew that they were talking about me but I didn't care. Without you with me…nothing mattered anymore…well besides one thing and that was my brother…he was the only one that understood me at this moment but not even he could help me now. Now a hole exists where my heart once was.

The last thing I remember was your cold body in your coffin at your funeral.

12345678910

**Dancer: Well there y'all go. That was my second song fic and I hope it was okay. If y'all wanted to know that was my favorite song at this moment. (my fav songs change quickly) Please R&R**


End file.
